The Power of the Goddess
by Eleos
Summary: The almost un-known goddess Eleos meets Anthony, who Hosts a Show on YouTube called Smosh, in a Club in New York. She falls in love with him straight away, but she doesn't want to tell him her Name. Together they drive in a taxi to her Apartment to have some "fun". But after a glorious night full of love, the morning turns into a Horror and blood flows in different forms.


Anthony blushed. The mysterious girl started walking towards him. She had a kind of sadness around herself, which filled Anthony with pity. Such a beautiful girl shouldn't be so melancholic. Still, the girl danced her way through the massive crowd in the club. He felt, like he should come to her, but the boy was paralyzed by goddess-like girl. As she got closer, he could make out some details the colors of the flashing lights couldn't hide. Her tanned skin and her dark blonde hair made her look like a bronze angel: ageless, immortal and untouchable. When she finally got close to Anthony, he gasped. She was so gorgeous. "Hey there." The young woman said. It should have been impossible, but he heard every single word through the loud pumping music. "Ohm… yeah… hi?" stammered Anthony loudly. Why was he so nervous? He was able to talk to any girl and make her want him. But this girl was different. It was, as if the girl radiated power. "Let's get out of here, or else we'll have a sore throat by tomorrow." She said. She was so sexy. "Good idea." He yelled. Once they were outside that loud hellhole, he was able to talk to the girl a little better, but it didn't help that much. "How are you called?" the girl started the conversation. "Anthony." Answered Anthony "What's yours." "This will be my little secret." Teased him the girl. For a second, which felt like a magical eternity, the two young people looked each other in the eye. They almost felt the heat of the love between them rising. And then they kissed. They were nothing like the ones Anthony had, hot and passionate. Those were more like a cool firework. An unusually nice feeling spread in Anthony's breast cage. After a while the lady interrupted. "You wanna go to my apartment?" the young boy looked into her blue, grey eyes. He would do anything for her. "Yes." Anthony managed to gasp.

After they drove for a horrible eternity in a New Yorker taxi, they arrived at the mysterious girl's apartment. It was nice and expensive, but neither Anthony nor the girl cared about such little useless details. Already in the hall, the two youth started kissing furiously. Bit for bit, the boy and the girl undressed, revealing more and more naked skin. After stumbling through the hall and knocking thousands of things down, the young people entered the bedroom. Once again the design of the room was luxurious and once again nobody cared. Anthony shoved his hands into the girl's hair, determined to never stop kissing the girl. Over and over they bucked their hips, more than once letting moans and screams of pleasure slip from their mouth. The girl giggled while they kept their foreheads close together. "This sure is fun, don't you think?" she murmured against Anthony's lips. Anthony grinned. "And it will only get better." He promised. They pressed their naked bodies close to each other and they started bucking their hips again. After a while the girl stopped again and climbed of the bed. "And now," the girl grinned in all her glorious nakedness, "catch me if you can." She ran out of the bedroom and Anthony jumped out of the bed, too, to chase the mysterious girl. She would shout things like 'I'm here' or 'Zeus, you're slow!' and now and then she would run out of her hiding place to kiss Anthony and vanish again. Finally Anthony cached the young girl and wrapped her in his bare arms. He was naked too and his skin was softer than a cat's fur, but his skin was nothing compared to hers. When you touched it, it felt like cashmere, silk and polyester at the same time. Again they kissed, but this time it was soft and not hungry for love. "You cached me." The girl murmured once more against Anthony's lips, "So you get a reward." The kissing turned passionate and hungry and as the action started again, Anthony pushed the girl softly against the wall to her back. More and more things got destroyed in the same hall, as in the beginning. Once more they stumbled kissing in to the bedroom and together they fell in the bed. He felt, as if sparks of bronze light electrified him and passed between him and the unknown girl.

It was morning. Anthony woke up happily and looked at the astonishing girl. The way she lay there with the blanket barely covering her chest, she looked just like Sleeping Beauty. Or a bronze angel. As he watched her for several more minutes, he heard the rumbling of her stomach and the expression of pain on her sleeping face and thought, he should make something to eat. As he walked silently out the bedroom, the goddess woke up. As she, half asleep, felt for Anthony, she got awake at once. No boy ever stayed for long in her apartment. They were afraid of her or only wanted a one-night-stand. Salty tears started to form in her eyes as she sat up. The blanket slipped down and her bare chest got visible, but she didn't care. She had chosen Anthony to take care of her spawn and now he was gone. Who would take care of her children? She couldn't. She was a goddess and had too much work to do in the world. So she started to sob. She sobbed and cried as loud as she dared, because she didn't want to wake the neighbors. But it was loud enough for Anthony to hear. He hadn't even taken any products out of the fridge, when he heard the wails of the girl. He stormed into the bedroom and asked softly: "What's wrong?" The goddess looked at him with teary blue, grey eyes and kissed him. "I thought…" she whispered, "you were gone." She sobbed once more and forced herself to smile. "But you're still here." Then she loosed it totally and cried herself out on Anthony's bare shoulder. He didn't ask any questions. He felt closer to the girl than to anyone he ever knew of. "I'm sorry," sniffed the goddess, "I don't want you to take care of me because of every single tiny thing." Again she forced herself to smile. Anthony didn't buy it. Something made her cry and that wasn't only because she thought last night was just a one-night-stand. "Well… after that night I would actually like to know you name. So that I don't feel bad, when I just call you 'girl'." Another tear ran from her eye to her chin. Her wet cheeks blushed ghostly white and looked away. "Eleos." She said "My name is Eleos." "Wow. Interesting name. What does it mean?" "It's ancient Greek and means mercy and pity. There was a goddess named like that." She murmured. "That sounds pretty awesome. You're named after a goddess!" Anthony exclaimed. "I'm not." The girl whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked uncertainly and unaware of anything. "I AM that goddess. I am Eleos, Goddess of Mercy and Pity!" yelled the goddess through streams of tears. Then suddenly, the room was as quiet as a grave yard. Anthony looked at Eleos with disbelief and curiosity. Finally he softly asked: "Do you mean it?" In response the goddess went into the kitchen, and came back with a knife. Then she cut her wrists. Deeply and even in the wright direction. Anthony screamed at her, tried to stop her before she committed suicide, but he abruptly stopped. He didn't even see a single drop of blood. And there was no wound. He could have sworn, he had seen on her left wrist a gigantic cut, which should have been deep enough to kill the girl. Then it occurred to him. The way she talked in the club, the flashes of bronze electrifying light between them and the wound that seemed like it had never existed. She was a goddess. An unpleasant shiver ran down Anthony's spine and he quickly took his clothes from the floor and the furniture. "Where are you going?" Eleos asked uncertain. "Home." "You can't." "Oh and why?" "Because I don't allow it." "What do you wanna do? Cut your wrists a little more without getting wounded?" a bronze flash emerged from Eleos outstretched hand and hit Anthony with such force that he crashed against a drawer. After he fell down, he didn't move. "Anthony?" Eleos softly shaked his shoulder. He still wouldn't move. "Anthony wake up!" she almost ordered him, but he still wouldn't move. She was once more on the verge of crying. "Anthony!" she screamed over and over Anthony's name but it was useless. Tears flooded her face. "Ok, Anthony. I'm going to give you some of my powers. This should make you fine, although I never gave someone or something a bit of my power. Or in your case a lot of power." She snatched Anthony's hand and murmured a few ancient Greek words. She didn't exactly remember them. She just did, what her instincts told her to do. After saying the words, she felt her power slowly moving into Anthony. It felt like syrup was flooding through her veins and they went not only through her, but also through Anthony. She never thought it would hurt so much. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, but at the end a little scream slipped from her lips. Then it was over. The syrup stopped flowing into Anthony and it didn't hurt her anymore. She sighed in relief, then remembered that Anthony was still lying in front of her on the floor. She felt his pulse. It was steady. She put him on her bed and started to put on her underwear. Just before she could put on anything else the door rang. Eleos put on her bathrobe and ran to the door. "Hello, good morning." She smiled when she opened the door for her neighbor. "Oh… good morning. I… I thought I heard you scream 'Anthony' and such." John Abelson said. "Oh no, don't worry. My one-night-stand had a problem with his heart. I made him a heart massage and now he's fine. He's fast asleep in the bedroom." She said as relieved looking as possible. "Good to hear, 'cause," suddenly John took Eleos' arms and pressed her to the wall in the apartment, "now is my turn." Abelson grinned evil and started nipping at the goddess' ears. Eleos would have cried in agony and fear, but she didn't have any tears left after this horrible morning. While John held her with one hand he ripped the bathrobe with his other one and the robe fell to the floor. He started opening her bra when Eleos tried using her powers. She concentrated as hard as she could but for some reason it only hurt. She felt it in the region of her stomach. John grabbed her hair and pulled it back, crashing her head so hard to the wall that she felt the backside of her head getting wet and sticky. "Kiss me." John ordered. Eleos obeyed. The kiss was horrible. She wanted to scream: What the hell? Stop eating my lips, because it's not sexy! But she couldn't. She was powerless. Finally a single tear ran down her cheek. Right at that moment the pervert cupped her face in his hands and felt the wet tear on his skin. Once more he bumped Eleos' head against the wall. "You are NOT crying when I am kissing you." John whispered in her ear. Another tear spilled on Eleos' pretty face. "I SAID," John yelled and banged her head again, "YOU ARE **NOT **CRYING WHILE I'M KISSING YOU!" Eleos slid to the ground, supported by the wall. She felt the trail of blood as she got closer to the parquet. She lost consciousness and felt John slapping her in the face over and over with internal force and keeping her meanwhile steady against the wall. "Leave her alone." She heard the melodic voice of Anthony and banged to the ground. She opened and closed her eyes right away as she heard faint voices arguing and maybe fighting. She wanted to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She had to help Anthony. If the two guys were fighting, Anthony could die any moment. He was in no condition after what happened in the bedroom. She heaved herself up, keeping a hand to the wall for steadiness. She tried to see with her blurred vision, but it was useless. It only looked like two blurred guys were cuddling, but she heard the cries of agony and knew it was not what it looked like. With trembling fingers she clutched an expensive vase and listened. Anthony and John sounded so different, that she should tell them apart and didn't need her vision. Slowly she crept to the two boys and when John cursed she hit him as hard as she could. She felt guilty and had mercy for him right away. Surely he was only depressed. But she knew it was wrong and hated her inner voice. It had mercy and pity for everyone and everything. "Eleos!" she heard Anthony cry somewhere far away. She crumbled to the ground and planned on staying there forever. Still, she felt Anthony's gentle arms caring her to somewhere. She felt her bed beneath her and the blanket tugged to her. "Good night, Eleos." She heard and fell asleep.

Anthony went back in to the hall. There that unknown guy lay there, bloody and unconscious. He was tired and wanted to lay down, but first the pervert had to be gone. So he took him by his shirt and slowly escorted him to the hall outside the apartment. He had no interest in a second fight, so he tried not to wake him up. Once he was outside, he closed the door silently and sighed. He felt a little tingle in his breast. It was the ghost of Eleos' power. She had given him energy and then she was unable to save herself. He looked at the red thick line on the wall at the exact same place as Eleos had been standing a while ago. It made him sick to his stomach. He hurried into the kitchen and looked for something eatable. After ten minutes he ate a sandwich and went into the bedroom to see after Eleos. Her beautiful bronze hair was crusted with brown dry blood and her face was swollen. But for Anthony she still looked like a goddess. Just as he wanted to leave, he saw that Eleos glowed. He removed the blanket and stared in shock. With the blanket he covered her chest and examined Eleos' stomach. It shone in a bronze light and when he looked closer he thought he saw an unborn child. At least it looked like the frame of one. Then, as suddenly as it came, the light vanished and he was looking at the Eleos' slender body. He covered her with the blanket once more and made it to his duty to stay by her side for as long as he had to. He sat on the bed and looked at Eleos' sleepy face. It was so lulling to look at it and with a quiet thump he fell asleep next to the mother.

Eleos woke up with a horrible headache. She turned around in her bed and looked straight at Anthony's face. She was surprised, because she thought he would've gone by now. But here he was and slept next to her. She was still hungry from before and wanted to eat something, so she got up and went into the kitchen. She saw a sandwich on a plate and a little note, which read: 'Dear Eleos, sorry for being such a douchebag. I should've never said, I was going away. I thought you might be hungry, so I made you a sandwich. Hope you like. Anthony.' She smiled. He sure was nice. He had saved her life and said he was sorry for something totally natural. He might be the nicest man she ever met. She hungrily wolfed down the sandwich and brushed her teeth in the bathroom. When she went back in to the bedroom, it was past noon. When she wanted to lay down next to Anthony he stirred. "Anthony?" she whispered and gently shacked his shoulder. He opened his eyes and sleepily looked into Eleos' eyes. Her heart jumped. His hair was ruffled, a total mess, but it suited him well. She thought she looked like a scare-crow. "I've been awake for a while." Anthony said. "Ok, then answer my question, and you can ask me anything you like at any time and you have as many free questions as you wish and I will have to answer them honestly." "Ok," Anthony agreed, "you can ask me." Eleos took a deep breath. "Why did you stay?" Anthony laughed. It was melodic and gentle, like the wind rustling through the leaves. "Because I couldn't just let you die here. Someone has to take care of you. And I love you." She looked at him in astonishment. "I love you, too. More than you could possibly imagine." The two lovers started kissing, softly at first, then passionately. Eleos' lips and face still hurt because of John, her neighbor, but she didn't care. Not until Anthony rolled on top of her and started to drive his hands through her hair. She screamed. "I'm sorry. I totally forgot your wound." Softly he put a pillow under her once again soaked head and left the room running. A few minutes later he came back with a first aid kit, a towel and an old bucket full of water. Eleos didn't know she actually had a bucket. Anthony soaked the towel with water and started to rub the old dry blood out of her hair. To help him she sat up, holding the blanket to cover her bare chest. It burned like hell, even though her lover tried to do it as soft and gentle as he could, but it helped eventually. Her head felt lighter after a while and her hair was a little more tidied. "Eleos?" asked Anthony. "Yes?" "Are you pregnant?" Eleos sighed. "I'm not sure. You know, goddesses can get pregnant quicker than mortal women. It takes only an hour and the pregnancy only takes two months. It could be, that I got pregnant yesterday, but I'm really not sure. Why did you ask?" "Well… while you were sleeping, your belly started to glow and I think I saw a baby." "Then I'm pregnant. That explains a lot." Eleos growled. "What do you mean?" Anthony was curious. What did her pregnancy explain? "Why I couldn't use my powers and why it hurt so much, when I gave you some of my energy. It is dangerous for goddesses to use their power while being pregnant. It could harm the baby. And when the baby is not safe, it starts to use its own powers for self-protection. This hurts the goddesses." "The baby uses its own power?" "Yeah. Godly and half-godly babies have the ability to do that. They are born to survive tough tasks and save the world from evil powers. It would be stupid, if they were all just sissies." Anthony finished washing Eleos' hair and bandaged her head eventually. He had attended a first aid seminar and knew the basics of treating wounds. When he finished bandaging, he kissed his mate on the forehead. "Let's have the Baby a good life, then." Eleos smiled. "I love you." "And I love you both."


End file.
